Philip
Philip *'Number:' 68 *'First Appearance:' Penn Pals *'Affiliations:' North Western Railway *'Friends:' Thomas, Percy, James, Daisy, Arthur, Hank, Molly, Toby, Henrietta, Edward, BoCo *'Enemies:' Gordon (on Gordon's side), Vinnie *'Voiced By:' Mikester Paltoes Philip is an energetic boxcab who works in the Shunting Yard. Bio Philip was quite enthusiastic to prove himself to the other engines following his arrival. Upon meeting Gordon, Philip was eager to prove his speed, racing the big engine to Brendam Docks before realizing the Gordon never actually agreed to race him! After James' attempt to outdo the little engine backfires, Philip tries to rescue the vain engine, only to have James fall onto his roof. Philips met Hank at Knapford, quite excited to converse a fellow "Pennsy" on Sodor. The little boxcab got lost in conversation with Hank, neglecting his job of shunting Molly's train. When Hank returned to the Lumberyard a day later, Philip became disappointed when Hank declined a race. Hank later broke down on his way back, and Philip was all to eager to help out his new friend. However, his ability was insufficient to move Hank, causing the big engine to topple over when the track beneath him shifted. Feeling guilty for his actions, Philip longed to apologize to Hank, but was unable to leave the yards. Utilizing Percy, Philip sent Hank a letter, and the two continued to exchange letters as a way of conversing while apart from each other, developing a strong friendship along the way Philip also made friends with Toby, whom he originally thought was also a diesel boxcab who also loved racing. The two were actually able to become friends when Philip realized that not everyone has to like the same things to be friends. In response to Stafford's request for a change in sleeping arrangements to Richard Hatt, Richard responds by relocating Philip to Wellsworth Sheds at night in order to cover a daily early morning goods train from Wellsworth to Knapford. Persona Philip is an enthusiastic and energetic diesel boxcab, though not as fast or strong as he thinks, he is always eager to help and keen to impress. Appearances *'Season 3:' **Penn Pals **Ice Breaker (does not speak) **Percy and Asbestos (cameo) **Stafford's Request **Coffee Brake *'Web Clips:' **Philip and Daisy - Meet the Characters! Trivia * From Stafford's Request onwards, a custom model using Philip's Take-n-Play body on the standard small Wooden Railway chassis is used. * From Coffee Break onwards, TWA 1945 Studios voices Phillip. Gallery File,New Phillip snow.jpg File:Phillip snow.jpg File:Phillip_snow_2.jpg File:Phillip snow 3.jpg File:Phillip Daisy Butch.jpg File:Phillip yeah!.jpg File:Philip and james.jpg File:First suggestion philip.jpg|Philip shunting coaches at Knapford. File:Racers 3 boco philip.jpg File:Tidmouth station race.jpg File:Philip Edward Hank.jpg File:PennPalsContainerYard.png File:PennPalsHankandPhilip.png File:Philip's Driver.jpeg File:Philip and Stationmaster.jpeg File:PennPals3.jpeg File:PennPals4.jpeg File:PennPals6.jpeg File:PennPals11.jpeg File:PennPals13.jpeg File:PennPals14.jpeg File:PennPals18.jpeg File:PennPals20.jpeg File:PennPals21.jpeg File:PennPals22.jpeg File:PennPals23.jpeg File:PennPals24.jpeg File:PennPals27.jpeg File:PennPals28.jpeg File:PennPals29.jpeg File:PennPals32.jpeg File:PennPals36.jpeg File:PennPals38.jpeg File:Topsy turvy Hank.jpg File:Knapford Shunting Crew.jpg File:EnginesAtKnapford.png File:IceBreakerCharliegetscaught.png File:Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 10.19.31 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Yellow Engines Category:Green Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Main Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Great Railway Show Category:Custom Models Category:Male Characters Category:Television Only